What's Been Said and Done is Set in Stone
by VA842867
Summary: Naruto has finally broken. This last beating was too much. He's finished with Konohagakure. Everyone is tainted, and everyone is guilty. One-shot Darkish Naruto. It's my first one-shot, so please be nice. :D


**A/N: I wanted to write a one-shot because I wasn't feeling particularly inspired. I felt like I needed to get going. This is just what I thought might've happened if Naruto had been different, a bit dark and angry.**

The men sauntered over to a small boy that sat, crouched fearfully in the corner of the dead end. He was crying, sobbing loudly, and any heart would have been moved with compassion for him, but the men simply looked on with hateful eyes. All of them held weapons, whether they be sticks, stones, pipes, or even knives. One man stepped forward and stared down the blonde boy. He held out a hitai – ete and waved it frantically at the child.

"Do you see this, demon brat?" he screamedat the top of his lungs, face twisted in hatred and a strange sort of fear. "Do you know what this means? This is the symbol of our village, the village you destroyed! You killed hundreds, devil!" The man raised a katana that he had drawn from his back, eyes wide with blood lust and terror. The boy buried his face in his arms, waiting for the strike to come.

'I've done nothing, you bastards,' he thought desperately. 'Why is this happening? I haven't DONE anything!'

"Today, we'll avenge our fallen neighbors and comrades!" the man announced to the crowd behind him, who responded with cheers and shouts of confirmation. The ninja of Konohagakure that was set to kill the small child with spiky blond hair basked in the attention. "Today is finally the day when we shall be rid of this abomination! We shall be rid of this monster that plagues us!" More cheers came from the crowd, some screaming for a gruesome murder of the boy as they remembered the attack on the village nearly seven years ago.

The man gazed at the scapegoat that the crowd had turned upon. "Today, right here, right now, the Kyuubi no Yoko shall die!" he screeched as a flash of metal was seen and the boy was cut across his back. The crowd roared their approval as the boy screamed in pure agony, red staining his shirt and the ground beneath him in a small puddle. The man grinned sadistically as the boy toppled over, eyes glassy.

"I…" the child whispered as his vision blurred. "I…I didn't... do… do anyth-" He muttered as his eyelids closed and the mob yelled out cries of triumph.

"The demon is dead!"

"The demon has been slayed!"

"The demon-"

-line break-

The blond child awoke in what looked like a sewer flooded with water. He rose up, his face expressionless and his blue eyes wide and empty. He stumbled along, lines of red staining his shirt. Several times he fell into the water, but he always resumed walking, unsure of where he was actually going. All that he knew was that he was supposed to be there. That he HAD to be there.

After what seemed like hours, but was no more than a handful of minutes, the boy discovered a wide room, half of it cut off with bars and a gate. He stared at it, his face and eyes regaining a sense alertness. The area was dark, but enough light emanated from the water that the child could see the bars that separated one half of the room from the other, as well as a small slip of paper with the kanji for.

'Where…where am I?' he thought to himself, and jumped slightly when he heard his thought aloud. The boy quickly touched his lips, eyes widening. 'I didn't say anything, why did…?' He stopped as he heard his voice once more. 'I can hear myself think?'

**"Yes, child," **a deeper, gruff voice responded from behind the bars of the cell. **"This is your in your head, after all."**

The boy took a step back as he witnessed two large, red eyes appear from the shadows of their prison. The pair of glowing orbs watched the child in amusement as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise. Suddenly, a red, furry snout appeared. Soon, so did large ears, and the rest of the face. The boy simply watched in awe as the gigantic fox's head appeared.

"You're t-t-the K-Kyuubi!" the boy stuttered in fright. "B-but, the F-Fourth Hokage d-d-deafeated you! He k-killed you years ago!"

The demon seemed to merely chuckle at the blond child. **"Little boy, have they taught you nothing? No one can kill a Bijuu, not even your 'precious' Yondaime,"** the fox replied with a slight sneer at "precious." **You can only contain a Bijuu, trap it within a host. That's the only way to keep any remote control over us, and you humans seem very fond of having us under your control."**

'But then…does that mean…?' the boy wondered, staring at his reflection in the sewer water with horror.

**"You are correct, Naruto. You are my container, my prison. You keep my confined in here so that I may not wreak havoc on the rest of Konohagakure." **The Kyuubi growled as he said this, anger and resentment evident in his voice.

The blond child's eyes once again turned glassy. "So what they said was true. I really am a demon."

The gigantic fox snorted. **You're no more of a demon than the rest of this accursed village. Less of one, in fact, from what I just saw now and from what I've been seeing ever since I was sealed. These… beasts are worse than the most brutal demons from the pits of hell. They're animals, and I wish my claws could once more tear at their throats."**

The boy was silent for a few seconds, and then he started to giggle. The demon watched in disturbed and fascinated horror as the boy's face turned upwards to the ceiling and he let out a long cry of madness and hurt. When he was finished, the boy simply hung his head.

"I finally understand why they hunt me every time it's my birthday. I get it for once. You're right, Kyuubi, this village is full of animals. They're all beasts. Only one or two are truly humans, sight clean from hatred and utter fear. That's what clouds the vision of the others, correct? They're terrified of me, and of you."

**"You are correct, child. All of them have feared me since I was forced to attack your village by a man with swirling red eyes. Madara Uchiha is his name. I did not attack your village by choice, although I probably would, now, if given the chance,"** the Bijuu responded, ears flattened and eyes carefully examining the boy before him.

Naruto looked up, his expression unreadable. "Madara Uchiha, huh? Maybe you can hunt for him, after we finish with the village."

**The Kyuubi's eye brows rose. "What did you just say?"**

The blond boy smiled with mad glee. "Tell me how to let you out, Kyuubi-sama. I want your assistance in destroying this place."

The fox's eyes widened, his mouth shaped into a wide snarl. **"Do not play with me, boy. I may pity you, but I'm not above ripping you to shreds if you try to tease me."**

Naruto began to giggle once more, his eyes wide. "You couldn't hurt a fly from there, Kyuubi-sama. Don't worry, though. I mean what I say. I want to release you. I only have one wish in return. It is a condition that you must meet."

**The Nine Tailed Fox's ears were flattened back, his mouth never receding from its stiff snarl. Blood red pupils stared at the boy, filled with distrust, but also a desperate hope to be let free. "What is your condition, boy."**

Naruto bit his tongue till they bled to stop himself from breaking out in another fit of laughter. "It's almost ironic. The village was stronger than me, so they terrorized me and tried to kill me. They're all guilty of it; almost every last one of them has some of my blood on their hands. Yet, now that I have the power to do the same to them, I'm hesitating." The boy smiled to himself. "Stupid conscience." His smile slowly grew until it was a crazed grin. "They deserve to die for what they've done, for everything I've had to endure!"

The child faced the Kyuubi, his expression filled with a mad joy. "I want you to kill every last man, woman, and child in Konohagakure. You will spare no one. You must cleanse this village of its impurity. That is my only condition. They need to be punished… they need to be punished right** NOW**!"

The demon smiled gruesomely. **"I agree to your condition, Naruto. Now, rip off the seal that has been placed upon this cell if you wish me to give you the vengeance you wish for! Rip it off so that I may destroy this forsaken village!" **the Kyuubi roared triumphantly.

Naruto walked over slowly, looking at the seal on the gate intently. When he had finally reached the slip of paper with a simple kanji written upon it that was powerful enough to hold the Kyuubi no Yoko itself, he stopped. The blonde boy reached forward with his hand, eyes filled with excitement. His fingers trailed over the piece of paper, tracing the strokes that had been written upon it.

**"Hurry up, child!" **the demon fox cried, anxious for his release.

Naruto bowed to the huge fox that sat on its haunches. "Of course, Kyuubi-sama… however," the boy shifted his feet nervously. "I have another last request, if you would grant it. You see, there is one man I want to kill." Seeing the monster fox raise an eyebrow, he quickly added, "I don't hate him. In fact, I want to give him a painless death. The current Hokage has always been kind to me, even though he failed in his duties to protect me. I would be very thankful if you would grant me enough chakra to survive until I have killed him."

The Nine Tailed Fox nodded to the child that stood in front of him. **"You will have your wish, boy. You have shown me more respect than any of your predecessors. What you ask will be given to you. However, I can only grant you one hour to finish the task. When that time is up, you will crumble to dust."**

The child beamed. "That is more than I could've wished for."

The Kyuubi reached out with one clawed digit, and simply tapped the blond on the forehead. The result? The child fell on his knees, his hands clutching his head in terrible agony. "It… it HURTS! Make… it… STOP!" he screamed, though no one but his tenant could hear him.

"**If you are to kill the old monkey, I won't have you do it ignorant. I have transferred all of the knowledge any full-fledged Shinobi should have and more. Alone, it makes you formidable, but coupled with the power I'll gift to you; you will become an unstoppable force," **said the Kyuubi, his smile reaching from ear to ear.

"It hurts! The knowledge is… too much!" the boy whispered, his voice breaking. Both hands fell from his head as he trembled, barely holding back whimpers of pain. 'Chakra… elements… history of the five major Shinobi villages… all of this… is mine. ' He slowly stood up, keeping a hand on his head, nursing it gingerly. 'I feel… different. I feel stronger…' The child faced the being that had granted him the immense store of knowledge. "T-thank you, Kyuubi-sama."

"**I'm glad to see that you're not a weakling. I can't tolerate the bunch," **the demon fox replied, his smiled expanding to reveal wickedly sharp teeth. **"Now, if you would follow up on your side of the bargain, we can both be on our way."**

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama. I won't delay your release any longer," the boy replied, his eyes glazed over as he reached for the paper latched onto the entrance to the Kyuubi's cage, and pulled away at the corner.

Bit by bit, more of the paper came off of the gate. Red chakra began to leak through the bars, encircling the boy. Naruto did not notice, too immersed in his task to even care. Right as the blonde child began to rip the seal off to finally release his prisoner, a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. The child glanced to the side, glaring at the Konohagakure ninja in a white cloak with flames lining the bottom that had interfered with the release of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"I see," Naruto muttered. "So you placed a backup plan in case I was tempted to destroy the seal? Very smart of you, Hokage-sama. However, it is in vain. This is my choice, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

The blonde man simply watched the child as he spoke cold and hard words to the former Hokage, eyes filled with sadness and remorse. "Naruto, please. Don't do this. I know why you want to, but it's wrong! You can't destroy a whole village for the actions of individuals!" the man cried.

Naruto said nothing, the child didn't even react. He was completely unfazed by the Yondaime's appearance. "I absolutely can. The being who can do it is right in front of me, and I was just about to release it until you stopped me, 'father.'"

"Naruto please, I won't let you continue! As your parent, I cannot allow you to destroy yourself like this! Ripping off that seal will kill you!"

Naruto gave no visible reaction.

The fox, still in its cage, watched with pleasure as Naruto completely disregarded his father's pleas. At first, the Kyuubi had been afraid that the Yondaime would stop Naruto it freeing him, but that was not the case. Naruto was deep in a pit of madness that no one could ever hope to pull him out of. Not even his own flesh and blood could stop the boy now.

"As fun as this is, 'Daddy,' I'm afraid we'll have to cut our little family reunion short," the child announced, finally turning straight to his father. Holding out his hand, red chakra began to swirl around it until it formed a solid fist of demonic fire. Naruto gripped the former Hokage's wrist tightly so that the man could not escape. Because of his surprise at his own child's attack, Minato didn't react until the fist hit him in the stomach, sending him into the wall of the room and straight into unconsciousness.

Naruto let the fist dissipate at his side before turning back to the Kyuubi. "I apologize for the interruption, Kyuubi – sama. I'll continue." The blonde held the last bit of the seal and pulled it right off.

The demon fox, anticipating its release, pushed open the gates earnestly and moved into the large room. **"Ah, how good it is to stretch my limbs once more," **the Kyuubi sighed. **"I will remember this act of empathy, Naruto. You will not be forgotten."**

"Naruto!" a voice screamed from behind the two. "What're you doing? Get away from that monster!"

The boy being spoken to gathered red chakra into his hands and turned around to find a beautiful woman with straight, long red hair watching the Kyuubi and him fearfully, her hands trembling at the sides of a simple dress. He held out his hands in front of him as if rejecting the woman, sighing as he did so. "Enough with these interruptions."

Two orbs of chakra swirled in his hands before they flew at the red-haired woman with a speed that few could follow. The orbs hit her dead on in the stomach, throwing the woman into the wall behind her, and destroying the wall in the process. The woman vomited blood while clutching her stomach. She lifted her head, her eyes filled with tears.

"N-Naru… to?" she whispered before collapsing and fading away. Naruto watched, his face expressionless, and his blue eyes cold.

**"That woman was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto. She was my previous container."**

"That doesn't matter anymore," the child replied frostily, brushing off what the fox had said. "What matters is what we're about to do. Nothing else."

The demon fox's face was expressionless, or as expressionless as a terrifying, gigantic fox can be. **"Then we shall begin."**

-line break-

The ninja held up his katana once more. "How about we slit his throat, just to make sure that he's really dead, eh?" he asked the crowd of men behind him jokingly. A few laughed, but most grunted in agreement. However, as the man brought down the katana, a gruesome grin etched upon his face, he found that he couldn't cut the blond.

"What the-"

Suddenly, red chakra burst forth from the body of the boy, swamping the whole alleyway and pushing down all of the blonde's attackers. Each and every one of them cowered in fear as a sea of crimson chakra flew above them, slowly forming a gigantic, nine tailed fox near the Hokage Monument. When the misty sea had subsided, the ninja at the front turned back to Naruto, only to find him standing up, watching the crowd in amusement. The man backed away quickly, his face contorted in terror.

"Demon! Get away from me, you demon spawn! Devil! Filth!" he screamed, eyes wide and bugging out in horror as the boy advanced towards him.

**"Stupid, stupid, stupid humans," **the voice that came from the boy whispered, only it was darker and much deeper than any of them remembered. **"It wouldn't have come down to this is you had simply left me alone." **What had once been Naruto smiled, wickedly pointed teeth agape as he breathed heavily through his mouth. **"I'll rip apart your flesh, and I'll gnaw on you bones! I'll sip your blood as if it were tea before I eat your hearts, one by one, as if they were biscuits. Does that inspire fear in you? Does it make you tremble in your boots, knowing that our positions have been reversed? Because now… you're MINE!"**

Red arms of chakra shot forth from the boy's body, piercing all who were close by. The few that had hung back began to flee, only to find that the boy had closed off the area with tendrils of crimson energy. The mob was surrounded.

The child that had once been Naruto Uzumaki grinned in delight. **"I would stay longer and play with you maggots, but I'm short on time."** The newly made devil licked his lips in anticipation. **"I'm gonna enjoy this."**

With a small flick of his wrist, the tendrils of chakra cut each and every member of the mob down, until none were standing but the last of the Namikazes. The boy looked around, gazing at the bloodied remains of the men in fascination. His attackers were no more. He looked up at the sky, smiling to himself when he saw that the Kyuubi no Yoko had already begun his work. The demon fox was trampling around the city, shooting beams of condensed chakra everywhere except for the Hokage Tower and where Naruto himself was located.

The boy held out his arms, breathing in deeply the stench of blood and sweat. **"This village will finally get what it deserves. No one shall survive the wrath of Kyuubi-sama. All will perish at his hands, and the village will be cleansed." **The once human blonde ripped a brown cloak from one of his victims cold, dead hands, and gathered it around himself as he began his trek for the Hokage Tower, the home of the

-line break-

"Hokage – sama," an ANBU operative whispered as he entered the "The Professors" office. "Naruto has lost control of the Nine Tailed Fox. It's begun its rampage across the village. What are your orders?"

The man only watched in misery as the Bijuu tore up the village he was supposed to protect. 'I am one of the most powerful ninja in this village, I lead Konohagakure. I fought against this same monster years ago. Why, now, do I feel so helpless?' the old Fire Shadow thought to himself, his expression downcast.

He glanced at the ANBU out of the corner of his eye. "Weasel, I want all squads to attempt to lure away the Kyuubi from the village. I assume evacuations are already taking place?"

"Yes sir, however…" the ANBU seemed to hesitate. "The fox seems to be following the civilians. It's different than last time, Hokage-sama. It is actively seeking out victims to kill. It seems almost like…almost like it's a soldier that's been given orders."

Jiruzen furrowed his brow. "Then we must lead it away from the civilians until I can prepare to seal it. I want all of our forces to do this. We cannot let any more innocent blood be spilled. The Kyuubi MUST be stopped."

"Yes sir," the ANBU responded before disappearing.

The Hokage watched the fox as it continued on its path of destruction. 'Why, Naruto? What could have spurred you not only to discover the Kyuubi existed, but to release it on your fellow villagers? I can understand you may hate them, but is this to be their fate? What of the innocents? Will they be slaughtered as well? I only wish I could understand…'

The elderly stood, watching the gigantic fox tear up the village for a while before he spoke. "Naruto, why have you done this? This will cost hundreds of lives before any action can be taken to stop the demon fox."

The boy stepped out of the shadows, his body and features hidden from the cloak that he had adorned himself with. **"Kyuubi – sama is doing as I requested. The village will be clean when the Nine Tailed Fox is finished."**

Hiruzen turned to face the boy he thought of as his adopted grandson. "The demon fox's blood lust cannot be controlled! Inocent lives will be lost-"

**"But don't you see?! All of the lives in this village are tainted! All of the people are guilty! Every last one of them! Kyuubi – sama will not stop until every last man, woman, and child is dead and gone!"** the cloaked figure whispered urgently.

Hiruzen's features softened. "What of me, Naruto? Am I guilty as well? Are Ayame and Teuchi also guilty? Will you condemn those who love you?"

**"You are tainted. I love you just as much as you love me, Lord Hokage. However, even you have failed. You tried, I will grant you that. However, too many times I have been beaten and nothing has been done. Too many times the Council has tried to kill me. Oh don't look so surprised. I learned about the Council's hatred a long time ago. Let's not forget the ninja that you sent to watch me. Unfortunately, most didn't just 'watch me.' Over half of them did nothing to assist me in the beatings, and the other half joined in. These are crimes that hold the people who committed them accountable for. You did nothing that whole time to stop it; therefore you are accountable as well."**

"Your logic is twisted, Naruto. I don't understand. Where's the energetic child I loved? Where's the real you?" the Sandaime said, desperations plain in his voice.

**"This IS the real me, Jiji – sama,"** Naruto replied, seeming almost sad. **"I have only a little time left. I came here to kill you. This is my last action, it will be what I am remembered for. Not only releasing the Kyuubi, but killing the Hokage himself. People will know that justice is out there, even if I am no longer there to enforce it."**

The elderly Hokage took up a fighting stance unfamiliar to Naruto. "You are past help, Naruto. The child I once knew is gone, that much is apparent to this old fool."

The boy didn't respond as he held out his hand. Red chakra swirled around it as Hiruzen charged at the boy he once loved, a small slip of paper in his hand. The boy shot a beam of energy, but the Hokage dodged with relative ease. The two began a dance of death, the Sandaime attempting to simply touch Naruto with the slip of paper while the boy continued to fire blast after blast of energy, his body twisting and turning with the ease of a seasoned acrobat.

The Hokage ducked under one beam of crimson chakra, only to find another waiting for him. The second beam of energy hit him hard, but, he managed to stay conscious after he had made contact with the wall of his office. Hiruzen clutched at his side, biting his tongue so that he wouldn't scream from the utter agony he felt. 'I can't hold back. Putting Naruto to sleep won't be enough. I have to kill him now. It doesn't matter how, I have to do it.'

The blonde shed his cloak, revealing his feral looks. His canine teeth poked out from his top lip, his whisker marks were much more prominent, and his hair was extremely shaggy. The most noticeable features were the crimson eyes and a fox tail that swayed of its own accord.

**"You can't know how much this pains me. I wish it wasn't necessary," **the fox boy said, his palms held out, gathering large amounts of red chakra.

Hiruzen smiled to himself as he moved forward, already summoning the Shinigami. He touched Naruto just as the feral blonde fired his two rays, obliterating the elder man.

"Dead…Demon Consum…Consuming…Seal…." The Sandaime whispered to Naruto as he collapsed, his body torn apart without a possibility of repair from the blast of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto shivered violently, terrified of the figure that was beginning to take shape in front of him.

**'This… this is the Shinigami?' **Naruto thought to himself. He gasped out from the sharp pain in his chest as the image of the Death God reached out and grasped the chakra that the Kyuubi had gifted him with. In one quick pull, the Shinigami ripped the demon fox's gift to Naruto. The second the two entities had disconnected, Naruto let out one, long shriek of pure agony. His eyes rolled up into his head before he fell to the ground. All the while, the diety that had stolen the Kyuubi's chakra licked its lips before devouring it in earnest and fading away, its task completed.

"So…much pain…" the once human child whimpered, as his heart began to slow down without the demon chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko to keep it beating.

'Die… as a human…Naruto…' the old Hokage thought as he drifted into his eternal sleep… a small smile plastered to what remained of his face

-line break-

A young boy ran through the woods, his shaggy red hair framing the sides of his face. His eyes were crimson, their pupils mere slits. Whisker like marks covered his cheeks, making it seem as if he were more animal than human. He jumped from tree to tree at an inhuman speed, his fangs glistening as he went along in the early morning light.

**"My job here is done, Naruto. Konohagakure is no more," **the boy whispered to himself. **"May you rest in peace."**

The Kyuubi no Yoko was loose once again.

**A/N: OK, so I'm done. I know it probably seemed really rushed and not that well done, but I'm still kinda new to the whole writing business, so please be nice. XD**

**R&R even if you don't like it, please!**


End file.
